Outta Of MY Mind
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Jace is sick, and waiting for a visit from his friend, Clary ...


**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**Outta Of My Mind**

💚** So, this is yet another old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. I you're all waiting for other updates, as I said, but this is my way of making you wait a little longer. As you know, I am working on my book series at the moment, and the third book is coming soon, which I'm sure you will jump on the occasion to get when it will be out😉**

💚 ‼️**ALSO, READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY‼️ This is a story that has a bit of angst, so don't read this when you're already sad.**

**💚 THE STORY DOES NOT SET PLACE IN OUR DAY AND AGE**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Jace's PoV**.

I look at the white door of my room, willing it to open so I could escape. It's been two weeks since Clary last came to see me. I had visits from my parents, from my grandmother, from Simon; but Clary didn't come a single time for the past two weeks. I know that the doctor Morgenstern doesn't want her to come. He says that it's not good for me to still wait for her to come and see me. But it's Clary we're talking about.

Clary and I have known each other ever since we were in the wombs. Her parents and mines are college friends, and they ended up living in the same town, having kids at the same time. And so Clary and I grew up almost as if we were twins. I mean, we were born the exact same day, only I was born ten minutes before her.

We did everything together, we shared everything. Clary is more than my best friend, she's my other half. She's my conscience, and in the mean time that little devil on my shoulder that would make me test my limits. How many times did the two of us ended in the weirdest situations? How many times did our parents had to intervene in our reckless behaviour?

To tell the truth, Valentine and my father always said that no matter how awful Clary and I could get, it could be definitely worst if we were separated. The both of us are just one. So why isn't she here? _Why_? Why are they so eager to separate us like that? I miss her. I want to see her. But to do that, I need to get out of here first.

Suddenly the door opens, and Valentine stands just in front of me. I grimace as I see him wearing his white blouse, indicating that he's here as Doctor Morgenstern. His small conciliate smile tells that much. I actually hate that smile. That's one of the reasons why I miss Clary so much. Because she never judged me for being here. Six months that I've been stuck in this room, and for five months and two weeks, Clary kept on treating me like she always did.

"How are you doing today, Jace?" Valentine asks me, sitting on the chair next to my bed, and I can tell that he's holding his own emotions. He looks friendly and welcoming, but I know that he's broken and empty inside. How can he be otherwise? I'm just not as good as him in pretending that I'm okay.

"Good," I lie, and I know that he doesn't believe me. He's not stupid. With a small heave, he crosses his legs and then he ask me his daily question:

"Have you seen Clary, lately?"

I hesitate. I know he doesn't like when I see her. Last time I saw Clary, he did his best to stop that from happening again. And now I didn't see her for two weeks.

"No," I answer, and he sees right through me. I know he can tell that I wish it wasn't true. I miss Clary, I've never spent so much time without seeing her.

"Jace … ," He starts with a conciliate tone, and I do my best to keep any emotions from coming. "I know it hurts, but you have to take the meds. I can't let you live in this half reality you locked yourself in."

I don't respond anything, because I know that he's right. I shouldn't want to see her again. Because deep down, I know that she's not real anymore. Deep down, I know that Clary never got out of the swimming pool six months ago. I know that she never laughed it off before following me to her father's clinic when I had my break down. But that's deep down.

The thing is, I don't want to admit anything to myself. I like it better when Clary comes back to see me. I know she will soon. I tricked the nurse for two days, so the meds must have completely worn off now. She'll come back, because I need her and I can't live without her.

"Don't you want to leave this place? You have a whole life ahe-"

"Fuck that speech! You know as well as I do that there's nothing ahead! How can you keep on pretending otherwise!?" I snap with anger. He should know, he's Clary's damn father.

I'm about to yell all my rage at him, when I see her smirking at me in a corner of my room. Swiftly I look back at Valentine, doing my best to not show that I just saw his daughter; and I try to get rid of him: "I'm just very tired. Can't we have the pep talk at another time?"

Valentine longly looks at me, and I can feel how sad he is. I know it's hard for him, I know he didn't want to be the one to take care of me because he said he wouldn't be able to detach himself, but he's the only one that I acknowledge in the clinic. I heard the nurse say that he doesn't come to work. He only comes for me.

With a small heave, he gets up, tapping my shoulder and glancing behind him, at the exact spot where she is standing; and then he says: "You're not the only one missing her, Jace. Don't think for a second that I wouldn't like to trade places with you so I could see her once again."

Clary doesn't move a single muscle as he walks out of the room, and then she happily dances her way to me. Once she's close, she jumps on my bed, and utters with a pout: "He says that, but he refuses to see me when I'm just behind him."

I can't help but smile back to her, happy that she's finally back to me. Clary smile enlightens the room as she tells me the words I've been dying to hear: "I've missed you, Jace."

With a small sigh, I relish in her presence next to me, and I let myself fall in that perfect state she brings to me: "I missed you more, Clary."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** Sooooooo. The way I ****seat, there are two options to that ending, either Jace is really losing his mind, and seeing things he shouldn't, either Clary is really a ghost, and that's why Valentine stopped for a moment.**

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second books is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


End file.
